


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: And nobody is gonna stop me fuk u, Anyways they're gay again, Anyways this is another one shot, Before I do more of these, Gay and Domestic™, God please kill me now, M/M, Shrugging emoticon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Also known as Griffin wakes up early for once.





	Kiss Me

Griffin didn't wake up before Nick a lot. If ever, actually. It was always the younger man that woke up first, that got the coffee started and sometimes even breakfast before Griffin had even stirred.

But today had a strange start. If only b e c a u s e when Griffin opened his eyes, the other man was still sound asleep beside him. 

It was nice. Watching Nick when he was so relaxed. It was nice watching how the other murmured something unintelligible and shifted into the touch when Griffin pushed messy hair out of his lovers face. 

He was adorable. Amazing. Perfect, and every word in-between. And Griffin couldn't help himself when he leaned in. Lips gentle upon the other's chin, first. Grogginess making his movements slow and imprecise. The stirring of the other encouraging a smile to appear upon Griffin's lips as they brushed against Nick's own. Gentle enough that it shouldn't have even classified as a kiss, but it was enough for the younger man to groan in his throat and open his eyes slowly. The briefest expression of confusion appearing, before smoothing away as the other recognized the features of the man still so close to him.

"What the hell are y'doing up 'fore me?"

A light laugh, then a shake of Griffin's head before he responded. First with another soft kiss, and then words.

"Good morning to you too, I guess."


End file.
